Pit Assault
Characters: * Evac * Raven * Chance * Sicarius * Nightingale * Ace Location: Medical Center - The Pit Date: August 23, 2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP Summary: Sicarius invades G.I. Joe's base. Category:2013 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Friday, August 23, 2013, 5:55 PM -------------------------------------- Medical Center - The Pit :The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. :Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US goverment can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. :While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. ;Contents: * Raven * Chance * Sicarius * Nightingale * Ace * Psyche-Out's Office Raven's mind is a jumble of different thoughts. As he rushes toward the infirmary, it's almost like he's not even aware of his surroundings, like he's running on auto-pilot. The words "defend" and "protect" are constantly repeated in his head, standing out against the assortment of other thoughts trying to get through. He suddenly focuses again as he reaches the ICU, the sight through the window shaking him to his core. 'Protect, defend, protect, defend...' "Where is he?" he says out loud, his voice deceptively calm. "Where's the enemy?" Ace hears something through his drugged haze, and slowly opens his eyes... "There are patients in there; if we don't get to them..." Nurse Abagail says, looking frightened. Dr. Miller gulps. "They'll die." she finishes the nurse's comment. Everyone's staring at the door, wondering what is going to happen... Chance frowns at this and lifts an arm to keep Raven from getting in too far. He heard the alarms to the equipment and knew they didn't have much time. He nods then to Abigail and sighs. Only one way to do this. Licking his lips he pauses just outside the door and turns to peer in. No sense shooting until he saw what was going on and where this man was "Raven, block the door, physically if you have to. Don't let ANYTHING out." he remarks, and finally just gets it over with and steps into the room fully, immediately looking side to side for anyone hiding beside the door. Dr. Miller's eyes widen as she suddenly remembers something. ":Ace is in there!" Ace is in bed, his face bandaged, recovering from a savage beating from Major Bludd. There's a male nurse in the middle of the room with his throat torn out, and all the power cables to the ICU equipment have been severed. Ace thinks he hears shouting, as he struggles towards consciousness, looking around. His eyes widen at what he sees. Sicarius is, indeed, in the room. And it's far better equipped than the other Transorganics wreaking havoc on the base. Claws and gripping surfaces hold it in a kneeling position on the wall, directly above the door. (The one place Chance didn't check!) Once Chance has moved into the room, the operative drops suddenly to the floor, charging at the Joe's back. :Clad in orange armor plating is a tall humanoid creation, about 6'8" in height. The armor looks extremely durable, with staining near the joints that look like oil and hydraulic fluid. The joints are protected by smaller, overlapping black plates. A small pod on its right shoulder looks like a powerful light, and its left arm sports a long cylinder along the radial side with one open end. The right arm looks like it has extra wiring, protected by thin armored piping. Both hands end in a set of thin, razor-like claws. Overlapping black plates cover the neck, raised high as if its cervical spine were enlarged, and running up beneath the orange-plated helmet. Armored tubes run up from beneath the chest armor, beneath a plate that completely obscures the face. The flat surface curves around from ear to ear, or rather where the ears would be. The color of this faceplate is a dull silver, creating a distorted reflection of the world, save for the green skull-like Quintesson insignia where the face would normally be. It carries a large rifle with it, colored gunmetal. The weapon looks like something straight out of a science fiction movie, with a pair of raised pipes above and below the barrel, and three backward-angled vents on each side near the muzzle. >> Sicarius strikes Chance with Slam. << Fear. Terror. Horror. Raven's heart is beating fast. Very fast. Pounding in his chest like it wants to escape. "Nothing comes out," he responds, sounding almost like he's out of breath. "Nothing comes out... I got it." It doesn't seem he has to worry about anything getting out, though; the killer just attacked Chance. Raven may be a sharpshooter, but he's adept at hand-to-hand combat...but it takes all his effort to not dart in and attack the enemy to protect Chance. If that thing gets out, there will be more casualties... Ace focuses on the intruder in the room as it attacks Chance. Ace starts violently -- this was the last thing he expected to see when he woke up. Is this another of his ecurring nightmares since he was injured? He slowly removes his IV, and moves to the edge of his hospital bed, sliding off to the other side, putting the bed between him and the attacker. He looks around for something to use as a weapon -- settling at first for just a metal tray to use, if necessary, for a small shield. Chance thinks he hears something behind him, but between Ravens' breathing, the alarms going off and his own heart he misses it entirely. And thus when the attack came, he was unprepared as Sicarius slams into him, both crashing to the floor. His gun clatters away and the man puts his hands to the floor to try and shove himself up off his stomach, realizing how vulnerable his back was like this, even with the body armor. "Darn it all!" Instinctively, lacking another solution, he half twists and throws an elbow, hoping to get lucky. >> Chance strikes Sicarius with Heavy Punch. << The murses aren't sure what to do; no one expected the infirmary to be attacked like this! Dr. Miller is frozen, torn between fear and the urge to dive in and try and save Ace. For now, she remains still, hands sweatly as she stands carefully on her still-injured leg. Sicarius's head snaps back slightly as the fist connects with the front of its faceplace, the helmet jostling slightly. There's a quiet huff of air escaping beneath the mask as it turns back to Chance. The left hand splays open, claws swiping at the armored chest. >> Sicarius misses Chance with Claw. << Instinct. Reason. Instinct. Reason. Raven wants to protect. He NEEDS to protect. But something keeps him in place. He needs to keep the enemy confined. But others are still in danger. Ace and the other patients, plus Chance--they need help. Raven needs to defend. Is the enemy organic under that armor? There's really no way for him to tell. All he can really do is hope. Without moving from his post, Raven brings up his gun, clutching it tightly with his finger on the trigger. He aims carefully at what he hopes is a weak spot. But he doesn't fire. He can't take the risk of hitting one of the patients inside the room. "Back off, you monster!" he orders firmly. But Sicarius really isn't likely to listen to him. Still, he has to try. Ace meanwhile has taken cover behind his bed, getting a sense of what is happening. He's nearly naked - in just a hospital gown - and unarmed aside from a medical tray. He's recovering from vicious injures, his ruined face hidden behind bandages. Suddenly lucky he's had a physical therapist keeping his body in shape, he assesses his options. If he draws attention to himself, he might die. If not, tho, Chance might be a goner. Ace decides he can't live with himself if he doesn't do SOMETHING. Keeping the tray as a makeshift shield, he grabs another piece of equipment and advances on Sicarius. He swings the piece of medical equipment at Sicarius, more as a distraction to help Chance than with a hope to do real damage. >> Ace strikes Sicarius with Bash. << Chance had by then, twisted onto his back, the elbowing having given him a little bit of space to do so. His face tenses as he sees the claws and his arms lift to protect himself, in effect knocking the claws off course. His shirt rips with a terrible sound, the kevlar vest torn as well, but his flesh luckily, barely scathed at all in relief. "Raven!" he barked, and from this position, reached up with both hands to simply try and GRASP Sicarius and shove him backwards to the other Joe, seeing a flash of electronics from the direction of Ace's bed. "Thanks!" >> Chance misses Sicarius with Punch. << The nurses really can't do anything but stay where they are; and Dr. Miller stays with them. She's clearly frightened, for her staff and patients; especially Ace. Sicarius turns in the direction of Ace as he hears the sound of him moving, just in time to get smacked across the face by the equipment Ace threw. The helmet, already jostled lose by Chance's initial assault, goes flying free of the operatives head. It reveals a bald head, the flesh stretched taught over metal plating to protect the brain. A black mask covers mouth and nose, air hissing through a set of valves. The eyes are completely exposed, however, bloodshot and glowing orange from Quintesson implants. However, the few visible features are vaguely familiar. Sicarius balls up his right fist, swinging a haymaker at Ace, electricity crackling around the fingers. >> Sicarius strikes Ace with Shock-Punch. << At least Raven now knows for sure that the creature under the armor is organic...but modified with metal components, much like the army of zombies outside. That must mean this enemy is also being controlled. Raven does not know who he is, but he may very well just be an innocent, hapless victim like the others. The question is, can Raven shoot someone he knows does not deserve to die? And even if he could, what if he missed? The bullet could hit one of the patients. Raven's breath momentarily catches in his throat as he keeps his pistol trained on Sicarius. "Stand down," he says lowly. "Stand down. Don't move. Stop this senseless violence." And all the while, his mind asks a single question: 'Who are you?' For his trouble, Ace is blasted backward. The charged strike throws him backward, and he slams bodily into his bad hard enough to drive it back into the dead equipment behind it. Ace crumples almost immediately, blood seeping through the bandages covering his face. He moans softly, sounding more like a wounded animal than a crippled human. Chance is barely keeping the man off him, and he blinks, watching the drama unfold right above his head. His eyes flash suddenly and the man snarls as he sees the sparks flying towards Ace, sending the pilot out of sight. He felt the tingle and smelled the ozone, and the joe reached up to grab Sicarius by the shoulders now, to grip as tight as he could. "GWARRRH!" he growled suddenly, and whipped his arms to one side, intending to flip their positions so HE was on top instead of Sicarius. Way to go, you pissed of the Canadian. Dr. Miller watches Ace get punched by the Quintesson agent, sparking flying. Any fear she felt for herself fades away instantly, replaced with a single thought; save Ace. She rushes into the ICU unit, ignoring the fight happening right there as she comes to Ace's side, doing her best to help him Sicarius feels Chance shift his weight, and glares downward. Servos and hydraulics hum, overcoming the Joe's strength and allowing the operative to remain standing. He raises his let hand, a ten-inch blade extending from just above the hand. He hears someone else enter the room. With lightning speed, he steps away from Chance, the right hand reaching out to grab the incoming doctor by the throat. Can you say human shield? >> Sicarius succeeds with its generic combat roll on Nightingale. << Human shield. Why does it always have to be a human shield? Now Raven *definitely* can't shoot, for fear of hitting Sicarius's hostage. Somehow, he manages to tighten his grip on the gun, while tears start to form and sting his eyes. Is this situation just hopeless? What are they supposed to do? 'Maybe it's a bad dream,' Raven's mind suggests. 'It's a bad dream. You'll wake up any time now, and everything will be all right.' Ace painfully rises to his hands and knees, dripping blood on the floor through his soaked bandages. He lifts his covered face, despairing at what he sees. It requires all he has, but he slowly rises to his feet. :Chance finds the creature torn out of his hands. He coughs a few times and scrambles to his feet as the creature rushes to the doctor "Raven! Dont let anyone IN either!" he rasped as he rushed after the faster creature, a hand darting out. HIs eyes and mind worked furiously, scanning that form with the speed of someone training to disable a bomb before it self-disabled in a violent manner. A wire, a circuit, ANYTHING , his weight rushing at the thing during all of this, knowing he'd only have one chance. Nightingale's eye widen as the infiltrator graps her around the throat. She claws at it's arm in reflex, gasping for air has her throat is crushed. She glares at the being... and then freezes, a horrified look of recognition on her face. "M...Matthew..." she weezes out, flailing at the intruder. >> Nightingale misses Sicarius with Punch. << Sicarius glares at Nightingale for a moment, but there's no recognition in his eyes. He leans back as she flails in his grasp, servoes whining as he lifts her off the ground. As Chance rushes in, he shifts his attention, side-stepping the reckless charge. Clearly these Joes are less concerned about hostages. Sicarius shifts his tactics, hurling Nightingale at Chance. Maybe this is the opening Raven was hoping for? >> Sicarius strikes Chance with Slam. << Raven can't take it anymore. As Sicarius more or less disgards Nightingale, he sees an opportunity do something. Somehow he manages to steady himself, keeping his grip tight on the gun, aiming it at the enemy's vitals...or what *should* be vitals. Or were those altered as well? Tears finally start to fall as Raven pulls the trigger. But is he crying out of grief? Frustration? It's hard to tell. >> Raven strikes Sicarius with Pistol . << Ace sees Raven shoot Sic, and feels someone with a gun has things under control. Instead, he stumbles towards Nightingale, hoping to help her the way she tried to help him. Staggering past Sicarius as his attempt found no wires or cables to disconnect, Chance had turned about again for another try when he finds a woman hurled at him. The two connect, and he is actually thrown back, slamming into Aces' now-vacated bed, rolling back and into the equipment there, sending it crashing down around and on top of him. Blinking, his arms pulled up and he hunched about her to keep her from being wounded by this. "... Good Shot, Raven!" He gasped, not quite sure that WAS Raven who shot. So he had taken a guess. As he dropped his hands finally, his one hand fell on a familiar hilt of something. His gun he'd dropped earlier. What a lucky... Chance. He put an arm around Doctor Miller, gently moving to move his arm past her and fire at the mans' legs from there to join Ravens' own weapon, sick of this 'pacifist' thing anyways. Maybe show a little more American blood. >> Chance strikes Sicarius with Pistol . << Nightingale coughs, holding her throat. She's aware of Chance protecting her, but she's shaking like a leaf. "That's..." she trails off, coughing. She looks up, seeing Ace. "Ace... sorry..." she whispers hoarsely. Sicarius is caught by two gunshots. His armor plating is designed to take impacts like that, and the shot to his leg leaves little more than a scratch. The shot from behind catches his throat, tearing away a small piece of the mask along the jawline. It looks like clean bone underneath. No blood at all. He closes his right hand, electricity charging it again. The Quintesson operative suddenly drops to a knee, thrusting his fist to the floor and discharging the shock. >> Sicarius attacks Chance, Nightingale, and Ace with Shock Blast, striking Nightingale, Chance, and Ace. << No blood. Why is there no blood? Why is there no blood?! Raven does not make a sound, his expression lacking any comprehensible emotion as he watches Sicarius send out a shocking blast at his comrades. He moves forward, into the doorway, completely blocking the possible escape route. Sicarius could probably overpower him easily, but damned if he doesn't make a stand. Once again he raises the gun, aiming now at Sicarius's head. He fires. >> Raven misses Sicarius with Pistol . << Ace stumbles towards Nightingale, trying to help her after she was thrown. However, Ace is badly wounded and half-blind, his bloody bandages starting to unravel and obscure his vision - and trust me, you do NOT want to see what's under there. He reaches for Chance and Miller, and - bzzzz! - a stunning blast of electricity rips through him. His already over-taxed systems fail him, and he collapses to the floor, smashing his broken face into the side of his damaged hospital bed. Tangled within the wires of the equipment, and holding a metal object, the electricity was quite attracted to Chance and it snarls up his arm past the gun, which promptly discharges its' ammunition as the heat sparked off the caps. He yelped, body seizing up tightly, perhaps almost squeezing Nightingale still in his arm as his body spasmed amongst the broken equipment. And then there's a very bad sounding POP by his hip... "Oh Shi-" *KERBLAM* >> Chance attacks Nightingale, Chance, Sicarius, Chance, Ace, and Raven with Grenade, striking Ace, Nightingale, Sicarius, Chance, and Raven. << Nightingale lets out a scream as the arc of electricity courses through her body, making her twitch and shake. She tries to tell Ace to back away, get to safety... but then she hears and feels a grenade detonate off of Chance's belt. She cries out, but is thankfully spared serious injury. She whimpers, terrified and horrified. Sicarius also hears the pop, raising an arm to protect his exposed face. He staggers backward from the blast, shrapnel from the grenade finding a few of the weaker spots in his armor. He lowers his arm again, revealing a few scratches leaking some sort of greenish-yellow fluid, likely a preservative fluid of some kind. The way out of the room is clear, with one exception: Raven. The Quintesson agent moves quickly, left hand splayed open as he charges at Raven... >> Sicarius strikes Raven with Eviscerate. << Raven is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. On instinct, Raven tries to shield himself as Chance's grenades go off, bringing up his arm to protect his face. Somehow, the blast is not as damaging as one would expect, but this allows Sicarius to catch Raven off-guard. He sees the Quintesson agent coming at him, but by that point he is right on top of him, and he cannot react in time. Sicarius's claws easily slice through Raven's armor, cutting into his skin and leaving him with multiple bloody gashes. He falls onto his back, out of the doorway, and simply lays there, unmoving. His gun lies nearby, next to drops of splattered blood. Chance's grenade may have been a dud, but it didn't stop poor Ace from taking more shrapnel to his already-pulpy body. He sinks to the ground, bleeding heavily, and stops moving, although low moans can be heard from his broken face, which is now looking even more misshapen after the impact with the side of his hospital bed. Chance lays there as well, somewhat shellshocked, feeling a bad pain in his side where the grenade had been. his grip finally relaxes off the doctor and he blinked a few times, closing his eyes and listening to the ringing in his ears, and the sound of alarms, shouting and other things Nightingale is still curled up, whimpering and shaking. Something about tha Quintesson agent had scared the poor doctor senseless, and she's too beaten and bruised to do anything more than stay where she is. Outside the ICU, patients and staff have been temporarily evaced. Sicarius withdraws his bloody hand from Raven, taking a step back and turning down the hallway. The agent dashes away, reengaging his active camoflage... >> Sicarius retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Sicarius suddenly vanishes with a slight whisper of sound. Chance lay son his back on the floor, staring straight up at the ceiling. He blinked a few times, and as Evac and the others arrived, he said "Clear the room. Get everyone out of here and adjacent rooms. Now." Chance sounds curiously calm. Nightingale is limp, and it's apparent that she's in shock; mental more that physical. "I... knew his face..." she mumbles weakly. Chance starts to struggle to one elbow, putting a hand on Nightingale "Miller. Get up. You gotta get out of here. Get ace and Raven out of here. Urgent." he stated to her, trying to rouse her. He flinched and didnt want to look at his side or hip at this point. Evac sees Chance's nervous expression, and looks up. His dark eyes widen. "Sideswipe! Stretcher! Get them out of here -- NOW!" Nightingale doesn't react as Chance tries to rouse her. The doctor's eyes aren't focused on anything "...Rhino...." Evac helps his team of medics get the wounded out immediately. Chance tries to wave the doctors away from himself "Get me a step ladder." sadly his bomb disposal robots couldnt reach a ceiling. "And my armor suit. I dont know if its a timer or how long we have..." Raven is bleeding. A lot. He's entirely unconscious as well. His armor has been cut through, leaving him with multiple gashes, mostly on the front of his torso. Evac has the medics carry out the wounded, and then runs to get Chance's bomb suit, bringing it to him quickly. Ace is carried out by Stretcher, while Sideswipe attends to Dr. Miller. Chance lets himself get bandaged up somewhat. as it was, he's probably going to need some Xrays eventually, but carefully manages to get most of the suit on, directing the others on how to do it "This is going to be FUN." he mutters. In his suit, with a bad leg, on a stepladder. Health and Safety would be having utter snit fits. His heart was racing. He was still technically 'in training' at this thing and still wasnt technically allowed near live bombs outside the range. But well. "Get more rooms cleared out. I dont think its a big one but there could be more damage. Dont come in till I say." he notes to the others there, glancing at Evac thankfully. He then starts to set up his tools and equipment. Ace is carried off somewhere safer, and tended to by Med Alert. Nightingale is in a daze as she's tended to; she'll need rest and medical attention to get her going again. She's weeping silently. Evac directs everyone away from the main and aux ICUs, following standard bomb-threat protocols... except he then stays to assist Chance, since the other EOD Joes aren't available. "You sure you want to do this Evac? If it goes off... I don't know how big the blast is." Chance notes through the suit as he sets up the ladder, going slowly... even if he wanted to hurry up. Only his hands were exposed for the delicate work, wearing only gloves, and he flexes his one gunhand, having been bruised when his guns' ammunition exploded in the chamber. Evac nods, grinning confidently. "I trust you. Just don't kill us," he smiles. Chance smirks "Don't ever say that. It jinxes it. Its like saying the M-R words." he notes and starts up the ladder, flinching a few times as he peers at the device on the ceiling, holding onto the ladder with one hand still. After a few moments, seeing it not connected apparently, he reaches up and touches it - not moving it just yet, but seeing how secure it was. If it was solidly stuck to the smoke detector, he will grip it firmly and turn, trying to 'unlatch' the detector, using the same mechanism most standard ones had for changing the batteries. Ace is taken someplace safe, and slips thankfully into a drugged haze...